Nell's Other Side
by punkyredhead
Summary: They don't know much about Nell, but they are going to learn a lot about that little Pixie. They aren't going to believe it until they see it. - On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own, NCIS LA any of the characters or the music that is mentioned. _**

_**This is my first attempt at writing in general, please keep that in mind, let me know what you think, some of this is coming out really easy and other times it is really hard to think of what to write. **_

_Christmas in LA, I will never get use to _that, Nell thinks all of the sun, sand and warm air. Growing up in the Midwest, they would normally have been freezing for month at least, here it is Christmas Eve, and she is going into work wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants. No one else would be in yet, she wanted to get in a work out and maybe some time at the range. Putting her items in the locker room and deciding to first get some practice shooting in before doing her cardio training.

Entering the shooting range, picks up some ear and eye protection. Hitting the button that sends the target down the range, she sighs, thinking about the gun she was holding in her hands. Diminutive and demure, no one passing her on any given day would imagine that she would ever shoot a gun, let alone get some enjoyment out of holding the piece in her hands. Once she got the job with the secretive NCIS Ops unit, her boss, Hetty a small secretive woman, came to her advising that she get a small gun for protection and learn to use it, she started out with a Beretta .22 Bobcat, didn't take her long to realize she had a knack for aiming a gun, once she realized that she could be called into the field she started practicing and moved on to a gun that pulled more of a punch so she could be more comfortable and useful if that time came where she was called upon. Thinking of her co-workers, Kensi is the first one who comes to minds as the only other female agent, she would have a lot to live up to if she wants to be able to protect herself. There are days that Kensi can scare some of the grown men she works with. A small smile crept on her face, quickly replaced by concentration as she raised the recently purchased, Smith & Wesson 9mm, closer to what the other agents carried in the field. Squeezing the trigger, she felt relieved and satisfied with the grouping of bullet holes on toward the center of the target, smiling to herself, not bad Nellie, let anyone mess with you. Taking a little more time and firing a few more rounds at the target so brought it close and was happy with the time at the range for today. Putting everything away from where she got it, didn't want to be questioned by the others if they found anything out of place, Hetty knew she was working on her marksmanship but none of the others did. Not something that she really wanted to talk about, since they all saw her as a computer geek, she could imagine that the others would be worried she would get hurt and wouldn't ever think of the possibility of her getting called in to the field, Nell knew better with Hetty. Hetty knew how to push people to get the best out of them. Also Hetty knew about her history. Back in the locker room, she put her target in her purse and will be taking it home to put with her others.

Since it was warming up in the gym and she still had plenty of time until the others come in the office, she stripped off the t-shirt and decided to do her work out in the sports bra and yoga pants, putting her IPod on shuffle and getting moving. Stretching out and warming up, doing some yoga positions that she and Kens do when working out together, when she thinks about it, they have to look ridiculous when working out together. Kensi is around 5'10, long legs, dark hair and eyes and completely gorgeous, Nell is… well… 5'1 if that, red hair, hazel eyes and no one ever looks her way twice. Finally loosened up and ready to go, she gets on the treadmill in the corner near a window, a window that she can barely see out of but see can catch a glimpse of orange on the horizon. Setting a high pace and pushing all of the other thoughts out of her mind and just running. A release she didn't realize she needed, letting the stress of the last few months just melt away.

6 months ago, moving from St. Paul, MN to LA for a job she couldn't tell her parents or family about was the hardest thing she has ever done. But it was a necessary evil. She was the smartest and smallest in her class both in high school and college, she worked hard at everything she did but most never took her seriously.

Going back a few years prior to her move. Who know that she brains would get her a visit from someone who was just as small as she was but way more intimidating that she thought a little lady could be. She was in her last year at Georgetown where she had been studying a ridiculous course load. She hadn't been able to decide on what she wanted to do so being Nell, she did both, once she graduated she would have a masters in both Eastern European politics and South American cultures. Little did she know that would put her on some people's radars, especially when you through in her ability with a computer and easy with learning languages. With all of her abilities she did have her drawbacks, she had control issues, not like rage but she could be debilitated by embarrassment, she never saw herself as good enough, always the second fiddle to someone, her sister, best friend, anyone….

"Hetty Lange Is my name" as she stuck out her fragile looking hand "Nell Jones and I have been hearing wonderful things from your guidance counselor." The look of dismay crossed the young woman's face as she was trying to figure out what had happened.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Lange, what can I help you with." Still slightly confused, she knew her consular, a requirement from the university as she had such a course load for the last several years. But she can't figure out how that man, who she knew was previously a Marine officer, could possibly know this woman.

"I have something for you to mull over while you are completing your studies this year. I work within an office of the military that not many people know is there. And I have always told Major Allen to keep an eye out for someone with your talents. I hear not only are you studying Eastern Europe and South America, you can do many, many things with a computer if left to your own devices. No answer needed now but if you want a job that is going to put all of your talents to good use and let you work with people with just as much talent, I implore you to think about it." Handing her a business card with just her name and two numbers on it, the woman walked away. "I look forward to hearing from you Ms. Jones, trust me, it is worth it."

And like that she was gone. Standing there with the card in her hand, Nell thought _Oh my god what did I do to get a visit like that_…. Deciding she needed to make an appointment with Mr. Allen as she calls him to find out what is going on.

Back to reality, she is still running, not realizing how much time has actually gone by. People are starting to file into the office, from the bull pen area, her co-worker, Marty Deeks; the LAPD liaison can hear the treadmill going wonders who might be there already. There is wall between the bull pen and gym with a few small windows and a door, which Nell left open, expecting to be done before anyone came in. He looks up to see their little Pixie, running without her shirt on, first off no one has ever seen Nell use the gym and second, his head screamed _SHE HAS HER SHIRT OFF!_. He has always appreciated the human body, especially the female figure but this makes him a little uncomfortable because she is like his little sister. _Who knew she was that buff, she hides it well_. He is still trying to process this when Sam Hanna and G Callen walk in to work.

"How in the hell did you make it to work before us Deeks" Sam questions "You normally don't roll in until after even Kensi. What is that noise and why so confused looking?" Noticing that Deeks is staring in the gym with his head slightly tilted, "if you are staring at Kensi she is going to kill you, you know that."

"She is not the one in there, it is a little disturbing, as I have never seen this person run and she is actually graceful at it" Still with the Deeks confused look and shaking his head slightly.

Sam and G join Deeks to see what he was talking about and also get the stumped look on their faces as they realize it is their little Intelligence Analysis. G breaks the silence with "Didn't she walk into the door yesterday and trip over a piece of paper she dropped?"

Together Sam and Deeks answer "Yep."

"Is that a scar down her back?" Sam asks "Anyone heard her say anything about that?" He started wondering what she could have done to get that. It is a long line that goes almost all the way from her neck to the swell of her back but is squiggly, not straight. All of them shake their heads.

All three are surprised when the treadmill stops and she gets off and does this little jig or dance, like jumping or something to whatever she is listening too. G thinks to himself _Wow that body has been hiding under those clothes.. Don't get me wrong she is always cute but damn she has a rocking bod._

_That was a good run_, Nell thinks to herself, _time to get ready before anyone gets here._ Picking up her stuff from the floor, she all of a sudden gets this weird sensation that she is being watched. Dreading the idea of turning around, she does and sees Marty with this look on his face that is somewhere between confusion and pain.

Realizing he is caught, he looks around and both Sam and G have abandoned him and he alone, staring and is now more embarrassed and hangs his head and throws up one hand in the air like _My bad…. Not sure what I was doing….Didn't mean to creep… _If you can say all of that from one hand motion.

Running for the locker room, Nell is beyond ashamed that anyone had seen her like that. She tries to not bring any attention to herself like that. Criticizing herself for letting anyone see her like that, especially if he saw it. _God, he asks questions all the time of everybody… what if he asks… should I tell someone here…. So they know I understand what they go through with being hurt…..No they can't know about that… that is behind her. Also they may not believe her, her family didn't so why should they._

Nell ran from sight and Deeks sighs "thanks guys, now she thinks I am some kind of creep…."

"Well you are" comes from his partner Kensi Blye who just walked "Who thinks you are a creep and why?"

Sam with his smirk "Nell, she was running on the treadmill when we came in and we all were a little amazed."

"You mean after the door and paper yesterday"

"Yep, plus, as this pains me to say, she had her shirt off and was running in like sweat pants and a sports bra. Not something any of us would have thought to see her in. You, always do, but not her, so we all were a little taken a back." Sam replied. "Also has she said anything about a scar?"

"Not when we hang out, but we normally get pedicures and talk about movies and music. She doesn't share a lot in the way of personal. What do you mean a scar?"

They are interrupted by G clearing his throat as Nell runs past the bull pen, trying to lighten the mood, Deeks asks "So what were you rocking out to Nell Bell?"

Without breaking stride she says "Flogging Molly" and "Drunken Lullabies" two separate statements that confused Kensi as she had no idea what happen and keeps going, not wanting to look at any of them. She was going to be tortured for any information, she is sure of it. Dropping her stuff on her desk and then rushing back out of the room and down the hall to the filing room, where she sits in the corner and tries to relax. Breathing to herself and saying _it will be ok, give them time, they will go back to not thinking of me, I will just be the nerd in the corner._ _Maybe they will just let it go._ Then she hears Eric's whistle, that means there is work to do, they have a case, _time to stop being, well me, get a grip Nell._ Trying to sneak into OPS and into the room where they all stare at her and Eric is already briefing them.

"We have had a recent rash of date rape cases in the night clubs in LA. LAPD has asked that we come in and help due to the last victim was a young mechanic, Cpl. Annie Scott, stationed at the naval base." Eric is explaining as he watches Nell walk into the room like she wants to run right back out. "They think it is tied to a Russian gang that is relatively new to town and they want us to look into it as they have heard we have 2 members who are well versed when it comes to Eastern Europe and the languages and culture from the area."

Looking around, G asked "Who else is versed in Russian culture?" As he has always been the go to guy for anything Eastern European.

"I have a master's degree in Eastern European Politics with extensive studies in Russia and the Baltic States." Nell states quietly. As everyone turns to look at her. They knew she had studied some out of the ordinary subjects, as you would need to, to attract Hetty's attention and they all knew she was picked by Hetty several years ago while still in school and it took her some time to agree to the job.

"I thought you studied South American Cultures." Asked Sam, she had helped him last week when the case was about a Brazilian kidnapping he was working on with the FBI on.

"I did that too, I went to Georgetown and majored in both Eastern European Studies with focus on Russia and the Baltic States and in South American Cultures. Because of those studies learned a total of 6 languages along the way, Russian, French, German, Portuguese, Spanish and Dutch. I am smart… sometimes to a fault. I learn when I don't know what else to do" She got quieter as she spoke, forgetting that she didn't really want to tell them how big of a dork she was. But at the same time she could feel Hetty smiling at her, knowing that Hetty all too well knew everything about her. Good and bad and all in between. All eyes even Eric's went large, staring like she just sprouted another head.

'Well. With that being said, I guess Nell we are going to get to know each other well as it always seem we deal with Russian drug cartel at least 4 times a year. Or at least it seems like they are always around." G said with a small smirk.

"You have been holding out on us, Nell, we all knew you were smart but damn, plus the stuff you do with your computer, remind me to not piss you off." Deeks laughs. She tries to smile but unsure what they are all thinking of her now.

"That I learned on my own, I like to pick at the computer, see what I can break and then fix." Finally getting use to the admiration of the others she straightens up a little and smiles. But still hanging her head just a little.

"Kensi and Deeks, go and talk with the last victim and make sure it is in the same MO as the other attacks. See if she remembers or can give you anything." G breaking every one of their trance on the small woman sitting next to Eric. "Eric and Nell start compiling all of the information you can from each case, mapping out, time, victim and location, so we can see if there is any pattern. Sam and I will go to the last club where the Cpl was last seen. Keep me up to date with what you find."

As everyone files out, Hetty speaks "Nell, I would like to have a meeting with you in my office please in about 2 hours around 10am?" and leaves the room.

Before she can go, Nell is stopped by Eric, "Everything ok? You look like you could puke."

"I just need some air. Be right back." She heads to the women's locker restroom to clear her mind.

Eric didn't notice Kensi hanging back for a minute, quietly "Eric, is anything bothering Nell? Has she been acting weird?"

"Not that I have noticed until today"

"Ok, just keep an eye on her and let me know if you think if anything is up." With that Kensi left and she and Deeks headed out to talk with the last victim.

Nell creeps back in and gets to work saying, "I am fine, I just want to work, please don't ask me any questions right now." As she can feel Eric looking at her and wanting to ask.

Downstairs, G follows Hetty into her office and starts with questions. "Hetty do you know why Nell has such a scar on her back? Was she in an accident? She hasn't said anything to any of us about anything traumatic in her past. If she has issues I need to know as the agent in charge."

Hetty lets him get it out of his system and just politely states "Mr. Callen, if she wanted you to know, she would have said something. Yes, I know why she has the scar and I imagine it will come up soon. But I strongly suggest you do not push. The story behind it, is a very dark one. It is also linked to the reason she does not speak with her family. So tread very lightly because she is a strong woman but she does have some trust issues and she will need all of us very soon. With that, I need you to take her to the range and help her with some target practice. I have convinced her to have some protection around the house as she is a young lady and living alone very far from everything she knew. So please make some time with her this afternoon." With that she dismisses him, when he tries to say anything, she holds it up as to stop a petulant child from questioning her any further.

He returns to the bull pen area and says to Sam "Ok, let's go check out this club."

Everything is very quiet in the office for an hour and a half or so. The time is ticking by and Nell is glancing at her watch, 30 minutes until she has to see Hetty, _she probably is going to fire me… She needed the time to prepare the paperwork_. _I probably did something I shouldn't have and now I am going to lose my job. First my family and now my job. What am I going to do._

Eric continues to glance at his partner and finally, "I can listen to anything you want to tell me. I am here for you. I know you don't talk to your family but you can talk to this family. We all care about you."

It is quiet for quite some time, "I am fine, trust me, I have some of my own demons I have to work out. It is time for my meeting with Hetty. Be back later." Out the door she goes.

Downstairs in Hetty's office, the older woman sits behind her desk and is on the phone. Waving the young analysis in "Yes, Leon, I understand, she has done it before but that does not make me really very happy about asking her. You know what this could mean. She may not want to." Nell sits down uneasily, thinking to herself _should I be hearing this, what she is talking about. _Hetty hangs up the phone with force, startling Nell. "That man could drive Mother Teresa to kill. Him and Granger. They both get under your skin, you know." All Nell can do is nod.

"Why did you want to see me? Did I do something wrong? I know I was in a bit earlier today but I wanted to get target practice and a workout in before the others got here." Thinking back to this morning, _well that didn't work_ and sighed. Opening her mouth to start another apology for anything she can think of.

Hetty holds her hand up and states, "Slow down Ms. Jones, you are perfectly within your rights to come in use the facilities when you want to but my dear 3:30 am, that was a little early, not to mention that meant you spent over 2 hours in the gym. I don't want you to wear yourself out. But speaking of that, how is the target practice coming? Are you getting comfortable with the Beretta I gave you to start with?"

"I have bought myself a new gun, I wanted one with a little more punch. I have been working with a Smith & Wesson 9mm. Was in there this morning, I think I am doing well. They all hit the target." Nell says sheepishly, laughing slightly.

"Wonderful Nell, I would like though if you were to work with one of the gentlemen out there and get use to firing with someone right there. It is easy to shoot when no one is around. I have to ask, you are a little more on edge than normal, what is going on?" Hetty states matter of factly.

Chewing on her lip, Nell is afraid to answer but does so anyway as Hetty is easy to talk to, at least for her she is. She knows that the other agents find her terrifying. Starting into a famous Nell ramble and 100 miles an hour "I am afraid they know about my scar. I was in the gym today, thinking that I would be done before anyone got here and I wasn't. I was hot so I was running without my t-shirt on. I don't know what possessed me to do it, Kensi does it all the time so I figured no one was here and it wouldn't matter, no one would see. I don't want them asking me a lot of questions. I don't know how to answer them, they all know about being hurt but they will look at me like it is my fault if I tell them what happened. They will think I am weak. They won't want to work with me"

"No one will think you are weak, you went through something horrible, yes, but that has made you a stronger person. You are a very capable woman, who can take care of herself and those she cares about. They will continue to trust you. No one will doubt that you did everything you could to prevent what happened. Unfortunately in the line of work we all do, things sometime happen. That is why the discussion I need to have with you is going to be difficult. Director Vance has asked that I ask something of you."

"What does he want me to do?

"He and I are well aware of the undercover work you got recruited to do as you graduated from Georgetown and he has actually requested that you do the same type of work here on this case. I would work with you on every aspect of the case. You would have me as your first contact, so there is no question in trust. Because I believe you trust me completely."

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" was loud enough that Sam and G heard in the bull pen area and looked at each other. Both having the look on their faces, like, I wish I wasn't here right now.

Back in Hetty's office, "Please calm down Ms. Jones, I understand this is difficult for you to comprehend. As I know this would be difficult for you, I agree that you are the best person for the job. You already know what to do, we know that you are convincing in the role and you are the only young woman we have that has the Eastern European background. We would like to you to go out to the clubs starting Friday and try to get into contact with a young member of the Russian family that we think are involved. I didn't discuss this with the rest of the team as this is need to know and they do not need to know yet. We want to keep a few of your secrets, a secret." Slyly smirking Hetty sits down to let it all set in.

"So you want me to get dressed up each night, go out dancing and try to befriend the daughter of a man who might be drugging young ladies at dance clubs? Really, did you guys look at how that one ended? Why it took me over a year to agree to this job with you? I didn't do so well with the last assignment." Bitterly. Thinking of the scars she bares not only on her back but in her mind. "I almost died. The people who were supposed to be protecting me, they were in on it. That is why it took so long to figure it out, agents were corrupted. I have gotten better about trusting the agents here but that is asking a lot of me." With her arms crossed she sits back and looked incredulously at the woman and what she has asked her to do.

"I know dear, that is why I didn't want to ask you but I agree with Director Vance, I think this has you written all over it. I think you will be the key to pulling this off. But yes you will have to trust the others, even without them knowing the truth. They will not be read in on it until later. We will be getting you ready to go out in to the field by Friday and give you a night out by yourself to scope it out and then on Saturday I will send the team out, that first Saturday night, they will most likely all be in the club but we can pull 2 of them out and have them doing surveillance if needed. This is Monday, Christmas Eve, so we need to get a plan into motion if we are going to do this."

Not wanting to let Hetty down, as Hetty has proven to show more confidence in her than she has in herself. "Fine, I will but I will be honest, I do have some reservations about it. I will need to get some idea of the women this is happening to, so I will review the file and then go out to try and purchase some clothing to fit the bill. I already have an idea that wardrobe won't be able to help me much since they are used to dressing Kensi." Standing up and getting ready to leave, she turns, "Can I go, and is that everything?" Hoping that is all, she can't take any more surprises.

"You have my word that you will be safe, that we will be there for you. You may go."

On her way past his desk Callen stops her, "Hetty wants me to meet you at the range this afternoon to go over some target practice with you, can we meet at 3?"

"Fine, see you then." And races away, leaving them all confused for the second time today. Then continuing up to OPS to get away from everyone. As Kensi and Deeks were just coming back from questioning Cpl. Scott.

Back upstairs, Eric has been working on the clubs, dates, times, victims, every possible item from each case. He has everything logged into the system, so that you can pick one thing and will list that items from each case. For example, hair color, eye color, what they were wearing, which, thinking to herself t_hat will come in handy for picking out what to wear when I go out_. He looks as her inquisitively and she shakes his head so he leaves it alone. They work silently for about an hour, Nell silently composing a list of items she will need to get if she is to pull off this look. He hands her a file full of paperwork and just says "this is the information that G would want, you want to take it down?"

"Sure, I think I am going to go do some errands for Hetty after that, I may not be back up here today."

On her way down, she is deciding where to go shopping, first a stop at her house, to get a grip on things. With everything going on she catches the glimmer of Christmas lights out of the corner of her eye, she forgot it is Christmas Eve, again no plans but she does have a lot to prepare for. G had just gotten up from his desk on his way to the coffee machine when he meets Nell in the middle of the room as she is explaining a little of how the file is broken down. They hear a wolf whistle from Deeks and he and Sam are smiling and Kensi is giggling and pointing to look up. Looking up, Nell sees mistletoe above them, G shakes his head but Nell figures, _my day can't get any worse. _She grabs G by the front of his shirt and pulls him down to her level and plants one on him. Something that no one saw coming, just one toe curling, un-expected, WOW kiss. He has no idea what to do other than to just go with it. He never expected so much passion from just a kiss, just a kiss from the little Pixie they all adore. He had no idea what to do with his hands so he placed them on either side of her face, cradling it and leaned forward just a little. Then she broke it off and with a "Merry Christmas" she leaves "going out to do errands for Hetty, be back by 3 for target practice." G is still standing there, like a dumbfounded teenager, unsure of what just happened. His hands kinds of not sure what to do, kind of in up in the air but then hanging by his side, he is jittery. Not really there. The others can't quite believe it either, they are seeing all sorts of sides of Nell that they didn't think was there.

"How you doing there cowboy….." Sam trying to break the ice.

"Holy shit, glad I didn't get up for coffee right then" Deeks is laughing. This gets him one of the G Callen death stares.

"I won't try to come up with anything." Kensi bluntly says "but wow, didn't see that one coming….. Ever….. Not like in a million years…. You look like you almost enjoyed that." She says smiling and ducking afraid G may throw something.

"вот это да" G is unsure what to do. "I need a minute to process that" still a little groggy looking, like he just had the most amazing kiss ever. Half a smile, even drops the case file she handed him. This invokes another round of laughter from the group. No one has ever gotten the better of G Callen. Embarrassed a little, he decides to head to the gym until Nell gets back, as Hetty told him to take her the firing range this afternoon and show her how to shoot._ This is going to be an interesting case…._

_**"вот это да" (wow – that takes the cake, I can't believe it) _**_ I do not speak Russian, this is from Google Translate_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of these characters... **

**Thank you for all of the great reviews. I hope I can keep doing the story justice.**

She got in her car, shaking, unsure of what she really just did. She kissed G Callen, she molested him… made him uncomfortable, she was sure of it. _Why did she do it_. That was not in her normal character. She doesn't act like that. But it was good, she would admit. _Really good, gave me butterflies in my belly. I bet Deeks and Kensi will have something to say about that one. _Oh well can't think of that now, got to get ready for this op that Hetty and Vance think she needs to do.

"So is the world really coming to an end. Have we missed that much when getting to know Nell in the last 6 months." Deeks wonders aloud. "She can't walk without tripping but runs miles on the treadmill. Has a rocking body, big horrible scar on her back, is going to get shooting lessons from Callen, and probably took more classes for her degrees than all of us put together for college. Am I forgetting anything?" He asks Kensi and Sam. "Oh and can lay a man out with a kiss, I don't know if Callen can walk straight after that one! I am just baffled by all that we learned in the last 6 hours about here, when she has been here 6 months."

Kensi tries texting _Nell You ok? If you need to talk, I am here, any of us are here for you. _Waiting for a response, she says to Deeks "What did the scar look like? You guys have mentioned it several times already?"

"All right, I have already spoken with Mr. Callen about this and will address it once with all of you." Hetty speaks up, scaring them all. "Nell has been through some very dark times in her life, in the last few years mostly. I am aware of this scar and how she received it. Be warned all of you, do not push her. We are lucky she agreed to take to position she is in after what happened to her. She put her life in the hands of people she was supposed to be able to trust and it ended extremely badly. People who were very much in her life like you are now, her co-workers, peers, they let her down. She has trust issues, that is why she does not say much. She will discuss it with all of you when the time is right. But her own family did not believe her when she tried explained what had happened. I have spoken with her and she understands that none of you will think any differently about her when you do hear the story. She is afraid you will find her weak because of it. We are all, Ms. Jones has. Be careful what you ask and say. If she loses faith in the light again, we may never get her out of the darkness." With that she was gone.

Each of the agents looked around and secretly thought to themselves what it could have meant. Each of them thought about the trust they have in their partners and families and wondered what it must feel like to be so alone.

Sam sighed thinking of his wonderful wife, Rachel, who knows a good portion of what his day to day life entails. After the life almost tore them apart, he demanded to Hetty, "I either tell her what I do or I am done." He had expected to turn in his resignation by the end of the day. But to his surprise, when he returned home that day, he found Hetty speaking with Rachel.

"My dear, what I am going to tell you is very important and you must understand that you cannot tell anyone, not your parents, not your children. This is for you and you alone. Your husband is one of those people who protects the common person from knowing some of the evils we have in your lives. We work at keeping others safe, every day. From small issues to large ones. Most of which, he cannot tell you, because it would put you in danger. But please know, you are the one person, he wants to come home to every night. He is very lucky to have you as most of the people we work with do not have that luxury. Most live very solitary lives because they don't have someone in their lives that is able to stand the secrecy. Please understand he does not keep things from you because he wants to but because he has too. I hope this helps you with some of the questions you have with what your husband does each day. You can contact me, anytime, if there is ever anything you wish to discuss." With that she had left and Rachel and he had a better understanding of each other. She was less upset with him, still frustrated at times but for some reason that small woman put her at ease.

Deeks shook his head at the idea of sweet little Nell having dark demons in herself. But he knows all too well we each have demons to fight. He was happy with the friends he had made from the LAPD but he understood the part about not having family. He hadn't spoken with the living members of his family in over 10 years. His parents were not in his life, both were dead, he had been extremely young when it happened but he still remembers when he heard the news_. You're dad killed your mom, she is not coming home and you are coming with us _and then several years later when they told him his dad had been killed in jail. He then got passed back and forth from his grandparents to aunts and uncles. Never bad people like Callen dealt with just people who had no interest in raising someone else's child. He dealt with it. He is good. Now he has his NCIS family, a great partner and Monty, his dog. Smiled at the thought of the life he now has.

Kensi sat there and thought about it, she loved her dad. If he was still here and had told her he didn't believe her about anything important she would be crushed. She felt her heart break just a little bit for the unassuming Ops agent. She would have never thought that there was anything but a lack of self confidence in Nell. Being another female in a primarily all male world she can understand not wanting to feel or seem weak. But Nell is maybe 24 if that, what hell has she been through. Before she can ponder anymore, her phone beeps _Thanks Kensi, I know you are there, I just need some time to process a few things. XX Nell_ that makes Kensi feel a little better. She still worries but she puts that aside to work on the case at hand.

Callen is in the gym, using the punching bag, thinking about the conversation he and Hetty had this morning_, I thought that Nell was just some computer whiz that one of Hetty's contacts had come across, what in the world had she been into that Hetty couldn't or wouldn't tell him._ It frustrated him, when people have underlying issues, it can cause issues in the working dynamic like they have. Was she attacked, that can't be, he couldn't imagine that little frame taking much of a beating and what it looked like on her back she would have been close to death if that was the case. The idea of someone laying a hand on her made him rage inside, she shouldn't have to deal with something like that. Unless, had she been in an accident? Trying to push it all out of his head. He needed to concentrate right now on getting so frustration out before this afternoon's target practice, whatever Hetty wanted. Breathing heavily, his mind wandered to that kiss. He smiled at the thought of it. He had never understood the idea of hanging mistletoe to try and get someone to kiss someone else. But today he was glad to be standing there when she did that. He can feel the force of her lips on his, there was no other action to the kiss. Just her grabbing ahold of him and asserting herself. He can't remember the last time someone got the better of him. She certainly did, he tasted the cherry lip gloss she had been wearing and could smell her perfume, and it was light and fruity just what he expected. _Come on G, snap out of it, you are in the middle of a case, a case that young women are being hurt._ Striking the heavy bag and working it he was more relaxed within the hour. He showers and returns to his desk, waiting for 3 o'clock to get here so he can see what Nell knew about shooting.

Back at her house, the flashbacks begin for Nell. Thinking of how carefree she felt in school, never the one to draw too much attention to herself but she was finally feeling comfortable, realizing that there are more people like her than she ever thought. She thinks about college, finals, trying to decide what she wanted out of life. Then she received a call from Ms. Lange, "Ms. Jones, have you thought any of a job with my organization? I think you would be a great fit with my team. Also I have been speaking with several of my friends about you. One thinks they may have an assignment that you could be an asset to. He might be in touch, please don't worry if someone from the FBI calls, it is not a prank."

"I didn't really think you were serious. I have been trying to decide what I want to do but still have no idea." Nell admitted once she was able to get a word in.

"I think, if you are up for it, I would take the opportunity to work with me and the FBI too, when they call. I can explain a little more of what they are looking for if you would like to meet? I would rather not discuss it over the phone. How about noon at the café around the corner from your apartment? The one you like? I will see you there." As she hung up.

Looking at her phone, _she must be used to getting whatever she wants, what does she do? _Nell ponders. Noon is not far away, she starts packing up her books and notebooks, and she had been studying when Ms. Lange called. Figuring she would just head to the café and study there while waiting. Approaching her destination, she sees a familiar form. _That can't be, she didn't want to meet until noon but she is an hour early_.

As she approaches, the tiny but imposing woman starts to smile at her. Motioning to join her at her table. "Ah, Ms. Jones, I figured you would be early and wanted to be here if it was true." Nell notices two cups on the table, the one in front of Ms. Lange looks to be tea and the one opposite looks to be her favorite, large white chocolate coffee with whipped cream, caramel sauce and sprinkles (she has an insatiable sweet tooth). "I took the liberty of ordering your favorite… I think you will find it to your liking."

"Ms. Lange" Nell starts.

"Please Hetty will do." She is told.

"Hetty besides it being a little creepy that you know my favorite coffee, how do you know so much about me? I don't have many friends here; my family is in the Midwest and doesn't know this much about me. What do you do that you were discussing me with the FBI? It is a lot to take in." finally taking a breath, Nell tends to talk hundred miles a minute when frustrated.

"As I told you, I work with a branch of the military that many do not realize is there. It is called NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service; we service the military and assist with items that the police would normally attend to if the person involved was a civilian. Such as murder, kidnappings, drugs, undercover operations, we never know what is going to come across our desks. We also work with other government agencies, FBI, CIA, NSA, the whole alphabet soup. We look for the best and brightest and offer them jobs." She explains. "You are one of those people we search for and rarely come across, we have excellent people in the organization but you have several areas that would be of use. You are well educated about 2 areas of the world understand several languages and are extremely proficient on the computer."

"I have never been anyone, whom someone has searched for, I am a mousy bookworm. I have always been the last choice to be on a team. I blend in and people look right past me." Nell doesn't know why she said all of that but for whatever reason; Hetty is easy to speak with. She feels like she understands her. Instantly embarrassed when s large smile crosses Hetty's face, Nell is sure that Hetty now she's why she is constantly overlooked and they she has made a mistake in pursuing her.

"I have a great sense of people, Ms. Jones, and you are going to be a force to be reckoned with. You need to just get a little confidence behind you and I think it will be interesting to see how far you can go with give the right resources. My friend at the FBI and I think you could help with a case we currently have on going in Italy. There has been a recent rash of disappearances from near the American Air Force base of Aviano, near Pordenone Italy. I know that Italian is not a language you know but we are looking for someone who also has information on current events in Russia. We believe that the missing girls are being taken and sold into human trafficking. We want to send you over to work with the FBI and NCIS agents that have been investigating this case. We need someone who can blend in, look like a college aged dependent but at the same time be responsible and have a good head on their shoulders so that they do not get themselves into trouble." Hetty explained very easily.

Nell thinks about it, this woman makes everything sound so easy. "I am just trying to process everything you said, it is a lot to take in." Rubbing her forehead and sighing, she can't believe what she is thinking but her gut is telling her to do it. This could be her calling, what she needs to do with her life. She could see herself working with an organization that helps solve crimes and mysteries. "I am thinking that I could help but what do I tell me family? They won't believe me if I tell them I am going to be helping the FBI?" _They will want to have me committed is more like it _Nell giggles to herself.

"That is the only drawback to this career, you would have to tell your family that you are going on vacation with some friends from college that you want to ride the Euro rail and have a little adventure. Something, anything but they can't know what you are doing. It could put you in danger if they happen to tell someone. It is not easy to do but in the long run, I think it has been worth it. You get a team that becomes your family and can understand what you can't tell your blood family." Hetty smiles thinking about her NCIS family, she would do anything for them.

"Ok, I will do it. I can't believe that I am saying that but I don't know what I want to do but I have always been able to work on my own and it works for me. What do I do, when would I leave, and what do I need?" Her head starts to spin with questions.

"I hoped you would say yes, here is your ticket you leave in 3 days; I believe that is 2 days after your finals are over. This ticket will take you to Italy and then someone will be at the airport to pick you up. I will keep in contact with you, to check on you and see how you are doing." She also hands her a new phone, it is quite like the one she has but is aware there is probably something more too it, "I would pack for 2 weeks if I were you. We will provide you with room and board and a small stipend for if anything is needed. Please make sure you ask if you need something or don't understand. This phone has all of your contacts in it plus me, it will work oversees and it also has a tracking device in it. I would keep that information to yourself that is more for just you and me to know. I think this is a start of a career in NCIS. Once you have completed this, we can discuss you coming to LA and working for me permanently." Hetty stands and shakes Nell's hand and with that she is gone.

Back to reality, Nell's shakes her head and thinks_, again, what have I agreed to. I can't believe that I let her talk me into another op. I don't know how I will get through this. I need to sort this out if I am going to get in close to this girl. _In her conversation with Hetty earlier, Hetty suggested she think about changing her look a little, since it was an op in her own town, she doesn't want to possibly look familiar. Nell knows exactly what to do. Picking up her phone and dialing, "B, can you squeeze me in, I need to get something done and it needs to be done now….. Sure I can be there in 10 minutes….. I will let you know when I get there…. Thanks I owe you one." Hanging up, she leaves her house and gets in her car, the little red Mini Cooper, her big spurge when she came to LA. Heading down a few blocks, parking in front of the salon she goes to. B's Beauties…. Cheesy but she likes the owner, B, not sure what it stands for but the young girl always makes Nell feel comfortable. Walking in, the doorbell chimes and B comes running up, gives her a hug,

"Hiya Nelly B, what is the big fuss, you got a hot date for Christmas?" bubbly as ever, Nell can understand why this girl went into her profession; she can make anyone smile at anytime.

"No but I know you are going look at me crazy when I ask you to do this. I want to dye my hair….." She knows she needs to come up with a good lie for this, B loves her hair color and is going to argue when she asks for it "I have gotten a new job offer at work" B thinks she works at a TV station "they want me to do a modeling job but want me to look a specific way. I need to dye my hair really dark, like that black with the red hue you had a few weeks ago but I think we can do just part of my hair, the top half and leave the bottom red? I need to look edgier, a little gritty? Like eastern European? What do you think?" Nell says hoping that B doesn't ask any questions.

"I think that would be awesome, it won't take anytime at all. Let's do this!" Grabs Nell by the hand and pulls her through the salon, it is pretty quiet today and Nell likes it that way. They chit chat through the appointment about nothing and everything, as B colors, washes and styles her hair. Turning Nell around in the chair and squealing, "I love it, you can do this, you are gorgeous anyways Nell but this just takes that up a notch."

Nell can't believe that is herself looking back, she has never dyed her hair. She loved her natural fiery red hair. She thought it was her only asset but this looks pretty good too. Looking to this side and that side and back again, she slowly starts to smile, _I can do this, I will do this._ She gets up, pays B and leaves heading back to the mission.

Driving she gets lost in her music she sings to herself and her dashboard…

**"It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down"**

She is feeling something she can't quite describe but she feels her confidence coming back. She can do this, she can be a part of this team and she will help take down this person or persons who are attacking girls. She never wants anyone to feel like she did, ashamed, afraid, alone. She and her team will do this. Smiling and still singing as the song flips again, still singing, she wonders what the others would think if they could hear her know.

**"I am going to show him what little girls are made of, gunpowder and lead, His fist is big , but my gun is bigger, he'll find out when I pull my trigger"**

Pulling into the mission, she walks in, her head held high, right past the agents and into Hetty's office. "So what do you think? I think it will complement my cover well."

"Outstanding, I think it suits you well, I would like you to go and talk with Tara in wardrobe, she thinks she can make you a few things for this op. She is looking forward to putting some, blood sweat and tears as she said it into making some clothes please make sure you get to her before you go to the range so she has time to get started. I would make it very clear if there are things you cannot or will not wear."

Leaving Hetty's office and heading straight to wardrobe, she walks in and there is Tara already starting on a few items for her. Muttering to herself. "Tara, Hetty said to come see you. You are going to make a few things for me."

"Yes, yes, I can't wait, please change into this so I can measure you better. Hetty got these for me, she said they were yours." Handing her shorts and a tank top to put on. "I don't get to make from scratch often and am looking forward to this. You are going to be so easy to fit. Your tiny frame is going to be easy to show off."

While changing, Nell starts "Tara, I do have one request, I don't care what I wear but my back has to be covered. I can't show it off. I have a …" she is cut off before she can finish.

"Hetty already advised I had to cover your back, I didn't ask and you don't have to tell. When Hetty goes out of her way to say something, I listen, are you ready, please come out." Tara sounds anxious. Wringing her hands and smiling, "up here please" helping Nell up on a platform so she can measure her. Quietly talking to herself "Long legs for being so small, we can play that up, tiny waist and decent bust" looking up at Nell "sorry I tend to talk out loud when measuring please, no offense meant."

Laughing out loud Nell states "You just told me I have long legs, tiny waist and a decent bust. How can I be upset with that determination? It does me some good to hear someone say that." Stepping down with the help of Tara, she asks "How long do you need to make what you are thinking of?"

"I will have it done before I leave today, so stop back later and check. That way I can give you the clothes and you can take them home to try them on." Tara says as she is already working on the material she had out on her desk.

Deciding to just leave the shorts on, she puts a T shirt on over the tank top and walks to the women locker room to get her tennis shoes, rather than changing back, she will just wear this over to target practice. Sighing to herself, she heads into the range, to see what awaits her there. She knows that she should apologize to Callen for kissing him but she doesn't know if she wants too. She quite enjoyed it; he seemed to at least not be completely against it.

**Two songs mentioned, don't own either of those either but I can see Nell listening to both:**

**Defying Gravity from Wicked the musical**

**Gunpowder and Lead from Miranda Lambert**

**Please keep letting me know what you think. I hope to have another chapter done in the next couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own anything, still working out the kinks in writing, it is getting bigger than I had figured it would. I guess I just feel like there is a really good story to tell. Hopefully it it isn't dragging it out of all of you. Please let me know what you think of it. It has been fun writing, I start out going one way and end up differently than I expected. Trying to iron out the details of Nell's prior op. That is proving to be difficult. **

Coming into the shooting range, she sees that Callen has laid out a few small guns from the armory for her to practice with. _I guess Hetty didn't tell him that I have my own _Nell thought to herself. Not that it is really anyone's business that she purchased a gun or that she had been practicing for months on her own. "Hi Callen, just let me get my weapons from my locker." She said as she entered the room. She continued to practice with each of her guns but felt more comfortable with the Smith & Wesson. Each NCIS employee had their own locker for their use in the gym and gun range. Each day she brought her gun from home and put it away before anyone was in the office and took it home with her each night. This was at Hetty's insistence, that she be protected and feel safe. She noticed that Callen was watching her with a look of concern and confusion.

"You already have a weapon? When Hetty asked me to meet with you and go over some shooting procedures, I assumed she meant from scratch. That you needed a beginners training." Callen stated slightly surprised. Between her having her own weapon and the change in her hair color, making her look a little more edgy, still Nell but a little different.

"When I moved to LA she convinced me to meet her here one Sunday, when everyone was off and she showed me how to use a gun. My first gun was one from Hetty's own personal collection she told me, and then once I got comfortable with that, I went out and purchased the one I have been practicing with. Never had much training other than what Hetty showed me. She showed me basic handling, stance and, of course, how to clean it." Nell explained. "She was concerned for me, being new to the area and living alone. She wanted me to be able to protect myself. She figured I already knew how to throw a punch and defend myself physically somewhat but figured because if my size I should also learn how to use a firearm." Nell realizes that she is rambling like she has a tendency to do. "Sorry, I don't know why I said all of that it was more information than you probably needed." Dropping her head and smiling softly.

"At least we are further along than I expected, I will put away the others I had gotten out. Why don't you get set up with what you want to work with and we will get going." walking to the back of the room, placing the practice firearms back in their case. Returning to the table with Nell, he looks at what she has been using and laughs a little "That is not exactly what I figured you would be firing but nice to see you can handle a good gun. I think I will just stand back here and see what you can do." Backing up and leaning against the counter directly behind Nell, he wanted to see how her stance and how relaxed she looked when she fired her weapon.

Approaching the line, "Get ready, I am sure I have a lot of work to be done. But I have to say, I think I do well." Putting her glasses and ear protection on, she raises her weapon and aims and squeezes of a few rounds. Readjusting, she rolls her head and shoulders and squeezes a few more times.

_She looks at ease with the weapon, not surprised, everything that has been thrown at her she seems to learn quite easily. Although she looks like a little girl while standing there, her shirt is almost to her knees and mostly covers her shorts. Hard to take her seriously. _He stands there with his arms crossed, leaning slightly back and smiles slightly.

As she turns around, she sees him, relaxed leaning against the counter and smiling at her. "You're smiling that can't be good, that bad, huh? What do I need to do?"

"Sorry Nell, it is hard not to smile a little, you look slightly out of place. You do well but it looks like you are shooting in your pajamas, I can't help it." Callen laughs trying to break the ice a little and ease into the lesson.

"Really, that's all you can say. I am trying to learn what to do here and you are making commentary on my clothes." Getting slightly more annoyed with Agent Callen "Is it because I look like I will break? I am stronger than you think." Whipping off her t-shirt, so she is again in the snug tank top from her fitting with Tara, "There is more to me than you think." She whips back around and walks up to a new target, squeezes off the remaining rounds in her clip. "Are you going to help me like Hetty asked or not."

"Nell, I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he says holding his hands up in defense. "This is a new side for all of us to see of you; you have to give it a second to sink in. Until today, none of us knew much about you."_ God remind me not to piss her off again, she is fiery, but it looks good on her_. Not believing that he is thinking that way right now, he can't help but think of how sexy she looks, pissed off, and breathing hard and with a gun in her hands. "I want to help you, if you will let me. I really didn't me to offend you." Slowly walking towards her. "Let's start over." Holding his hand out to her, "So Nell, Hetty wants me to help you with some target practice, let's say we get started."

She sizes him up_, Maybe I got through to him_, "I guess, I just take this very seriously, I don't want you to treat me differently because I am one of the computer geeks. I want to be able to defend myself properly." Taking his hand and shaking it. Her face reddening a bit, "I over reacted just a little bit, it has been a stressful day."

"Let's look at those targets you hit." Pressing the button for the target she aimed at while pissed off at him, looking at it, he is surprised, "You hit 3 very well placed rounds, 1 other, not so much, but the 3 are very well grouped." Walking over and sending another target down, he motions for her to come over, "Stand right here, I want to get a closer look at your stance and how you aim." She is so close to him, right now, he can smell her perfume; it smells like jasmine, it is breaking his concentration. Lowly to himself "Get it together man."

Standing with Callen directly behind her, she can tell something is distracting him. He is shaking his head and mumbling to himself, just low enough she can hear the rumble in his chest but not understand what he said. She relaxes and tries to steady herself but with him this close to her, she can feel his breath on the back of her neck and can tell he is still uncomfortable. She places her weapon on the table and spins around, catching him by surprise. She caught him; looking her up and down, unsure of what is making him act this way but she has an idea. She raises her hand and places her palm on his chest, cupped slightly so just her palm and tips of her fingers are touching him right over his heart. She can feel it beating very quickly and his breath changes. Quietly she says "Callen, please I am not sure what is happening with you, I have never felt you so uncomfortable around anyone before. But I think I have an idea." She sighs "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, I am not sure what got into me. I would normally never kiss someone like that. I am just having a hard time with this case. It has made me act a little out of the ordinary. But also realize that sometime you just have to go for what you want. You will understand why this one is so hard for me, shortly I am sure of that. Until then, I need you to help me."

Shocked that she is this close to him, so intimate, almost as close as they were earlier today. Her hand on his chest is making his heart pound.

"With that being said, I am not sure why I am saying this but here goes. After this case, I would like to have dinner with you. I think we could work on some of our issues together." She says slowly looking up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling at him. "I have decided I need to get over what has happened in the past and I need someone who will understand what I have been through."

Catching him off guard, he would have never thought Nell would have asked him on a date but he is still confused. "I think, if you are going to ask me to dinner, you should at least start calling me G, I would like to have dinner with you. I am not sure what you have been through but you can talk with any of us about it. I hope you know that." He can't imagine what she keeps dancing around and how it can be that bad.

"Ok, G, I promise we will talk, now can we get back to shooting?" she laughs "Never thought I would be saying that. There have been a lot of firsts for me today." Turning around and looking at the target.

"Now, what I want you to do is " getting closer to her and wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands on hers, and shifting her with his body "aim like this, it will give you more stability and accuracy but you already have great ability." He breaths deeply and relaxes as he pulls her closer to him and shifts her a little more. "Try that." Still trying to understand how she got him so flustered but he is ok with it. For once, he is letting his guard down a little.

"Ok" Nell squeezes the trigger and fires off 3 rounds and all of them hit center, exactly where they sound. Re-aiming, she takes 3 more shots, this time aim in a different spot, 2 hit the head and one is a little left of where she wanted it. "Well shit, that is not where I wanted that one." She can feel him laugh, "What is so funny?" she asks.

"You swearing, until now all I have heard you say was darn it." He says laughing. She realizes that she did swear and starts laughing too, "I try not to swear in front of people but it just slipped out I guess" With that, the ice is surely broken, they are able to work together for a little while longer and get some improvement in Nell's shooting but also a little trust into Nell's life with her co-workers.

Little did they know, they had an audience, Hetty had been standing there for some time, watching how they interacted together. Just in the shadows, like she always is, she smiles to herself. _Not that I want a relationship in the office but Nell is right, Callen can help her and she might be able to reach Callen._ She had always worried that Agent Callen would always be alone but right now she thinks maybe there is someone for him too. She is happy with the outcome, at least now, maybe Nell's believes she is part of the team and that they will be there for her when she needs them. She also knows, once this op gets under way, Nell is going to need someone, as it will bring up memories, ones that won't want to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own anything.**

**I hope that this is a good explanation of Nell's previous op, wanted to give enough backstory but not go over the top which I have found I can be a little too detailed at time. Please let me know if you like the way I am taking it. Next chapter will be Callen and Nell, do they spend Christmas day together or does something come up?**

It's almost time for everyone to go home. Everyone is packing up their stuff. Chatting about their plans, Sam can't wait to spend the time with his wife and kids. Kensi and Deeks are going to surf in the morning and then go over to Kensi's mom's house for dinner. Eric is going to sleep in and lounge around and then go to his parent's house later on. Hetty is going away for the day to a house she has in Colorado. Callen and Nell come for the general direction of the range. Still chatting a little, looking a lot more comfortable than they had previously. Laughing as they are walking, Nell touches his arm just slightly as they are walking and no one really seems to notice except Sam. But Sam notices everything. _I think I will let that one go for now_, Sam thinks, _it could be a good thing for him to have someone in his life, friend or otherwise. _

"Ah Ms. Jones, I hope target practice went well."

"G doesn't have any extra holes in him and I didn't have to hit him to make him listen to me. So I say it was a good day. I only missed the target once." Nell said very proudly.

"She is actually a very good shot, could give Deeks a run for his money, plus she doesn't talk the whole time." Laughing at Deeks as Kensi pokes Deeks in the side and shakes her head in agreement, "Only had to correct a few minor stance issues and then she was off on her own. I just watched mostly." G said honestly.

"One last offer, Ms. Jones, you don't have to spend Christmas alone. Hetty says. "We can have a good dinner and you can try skiing if you want."

"Thank you for the offer but I think I would like to have some time to myself." Nell shrugs "I still have a hard time not being with my family at Christmas."

"Hey, Hetty why does she get an invite to your house and we don't?" Deeks whines.

"It is none of your business Mr. Deeks."

"But Hetty…" Deeks continues but is stopped when Kensi hits him in the arm and hard.

"Stop it Deeks." Kensi hisses.

Sighing Nell says "Maybe it's time they knew Hetty."

"You owe no one an explanation or the story Nell, you don't have to explain." Hetty tells her quietly, using the young analyst's first name, which is very un-Hettylike.

"No it is going to come out sooner or later and if I have issues with the upcoming case, they deserve to know what is going on." Turning so she can see everyone, she sits up on Callen's desk is the story of why I am the way I am and how I met Hetty. I was in the fall semester of my senior year, when she approached me about working for her. After talking with her, it sounded crazy; I just wrote it off as a crazy old lady." Glancing sideways, "Sorry Hetty."

"That's quite ok dear."

"You know, secretive organization, that my language and computer skills would be an asset. A little odd. Especially since Hetty is not exactly spy material. So I kind of brushed it off, until my consular from Georgetown called me to his office to talk about it. A little awkward still since he couldn't elaborate much on what it was exactly. He made me realize that I could possibly be very good at the job. I have never been one to have many friends and I don't draw a lot of attention to myself. I figured let's get through the year without a nervous breakdown and graduate and then I would call her and talk it over. I never talked about it with my family just kept to myself. Then the week of finals, I get a call from her to meet at a coffee shop near school and discuss my plans for after graduation. Again I figured what could it hurt." Sighing and closing her eyes. "Then over the course of the meeting she told me about a case in Italy that a friend of hers needed help with. They needed a young and smart woman to help the agents on the case, someone who could blend in with military dependents near a base in Italy. The more she talked the more I felt like; I could do this, what could go wrong. I would have federal agents with me. The only thing I didn't like was I couldn't tell my parents what I was doing. I graduate and head overseas. Everything is going well, so I thought, I was in contact with Hetty daily until one day and then I didn't hear from her for two and then three days. That should have been the first sign. I was working with two agents who were trying to uncover what they thought was a human trafficking ring. This is where is starts getting hazy for me. From what I can remember and what Hetty has told me both of the agents working the case were getting kickbacks from the Russian mafia to get them girls. Girls, that they could sale for a good price and that might not be noticed if they were gone a couple of days. The agents involved let me tag along and placated me for a few days but I started to pick up on something's they hadn't been reporting, I told Hetty this. Well they realized I was smarter than they thought and I was putting things together. So their counterparts in the mafia found out that I was putting it all together. They decided they wouldn't just kill me but make an example out of me. This was a relatively new family in the whole scheme of mafia families and wanted to make a name for them. The last night that I remember, I was drugged and taken to a warehouse near the Air force base. Where they proceeded to beat and torture me. All I wanted to was die." Sniffling she fights backs her tears. "After a while I passed out which is probably a good thing. Considering the condition I was in when Hetty and Director Sheppard's team came to find me. Hetty you want to continue."

"When I hadn't heard from her by the second day and with everything she had been telling me, I figured something was wrong. I had hoped that we were both wrong and that there weren't corrupted agents there but everything pointed that way. Then when the two agents that were assigned with her tried to tell me she had run off with someone she met, I knew she was in trouble. So Director Sheppard and I dispatched a team to locate her. We were able to locate her but she was in terrible condition. She had been strung up, beaten and then if that wasn't bad enough one of the thugs had an affinity for knifes. She had been cut badly and that scar on her back was the only one we were not able to cosmetically cover or make better. The damage to her was bad, I was told by the team that found her they were sure they were too late. I met her at the hospital in Landstuhl, Germany. She was sedated for the first several weeks; it was hard to not know if she was going to wake up. We had caught the agents and put a stop to the human trafficking but at what cost."

"I remember that time frame, you were gone a lot. We all wondered where we were all of the time." Callen said as he looks to be putting a puzzle together in his head.

"When I woke up, I was confused and I was in a lot of pain. I had no idea of what had happened and Hetty only told me a little of what happened at the end of the op. I knew something bad had happened, I was black and blue, swollen, had stitches everywhere and a dislocated shoulder. But all I wanted was my mom; I am not ashamed to say. Hetty arranged for me to call my parents so we could talk. She has tried to talk with my parents while she was sedated and they didn't believe her. So when I called and tried to explain what had happened. You know I was thinking they would be proud of me, you know the book worm did something great and helped stop an international crime ring. But what happened next I will never understand. They told me they were ashamed of me, that if I would come up with such an outrageous lie like that to cover up what I had done. The no longer knew me. They also asked why I thought they would believe that the government would need my help. I must have run away to rebel and I deserved what I got." Pausing to drink some of the tea Hetty brought to her for drink. "Still to this day I don't understand it."

Kensi is blowing her nose and Deeks has put his arm around her. Sam and Callen are looking everywhere but at Hetty or Nell. Eric looks like he is going to puke.

Just barely above a whisper Nell goes on "Now is where I am ashamed of how I act, I screamed and yelled at Hetty. Threw stuff at her even. Told her this was all her fault. That I hated her. That I never wanted to see her again. That she cost me my family. I continued to act like that off and on for 6 months. She never gave up on me. She either visited, called, Skyped just to be able to see my progress or just generally checked up on me while I worked through my issues and my therapy. She was there to comfort me when I received the last letter from my mom. They has packed all of my things and put them in a locker and sent me the key. They told me they never wanted to see me again and that I was no longer their daughter. She held me while I cried and again while I screamed. I was lost. I had no idea what to do anymore. I didn't have my family, didn't know what I was going to do. But I still had a lot of issues to work through. Here I was fresh out of college, no family, no home, no job and I still had a long road ahead of me. I had physical and psychological therapy for a total of 1 year. The nightmares were the worst. I could deal with the physical pain but nightmares of those animals and my family were the worst. Hetty never gave up and around a year after the incident she approached me about coming to work here. I told her she was crazy. After what I had been through but she started telling me about the good you guys do and about each of you a little. I started to warm up to the idea. A year total in recovering and then a year to finally accept Hetty's offer. Here I am 2 and half years later."

"I had held out hope that sooner or later she would realize that they would be her family. We could never replace what she lost but we would be there for her. I knew it would take special people to reach her. We all have special talents here and knew she would fit in. So, yes, I have had a soft place in my heart for Nell, I have to admit it, I did cause her pain and suffering but she is still one of the smartest women I know and wouldn't trade her for the world." Hetty stumbles a little and the end and they all know they are seeing a side of Hetty that they will not see very often if ever again.

"Well, we are the land of misfit toys." Deeks said breaking the ice. "I am sorry Nell Bell, I had no idea." He started across the floor and enclosed her in a big hug.

"This is not what I want; I don't want you guys to look at me differently. I am not weak or broken, just a little bent in places. I can still do my job." Nell states very definitively. "But you all deserved to know what my trust issues are, if you still want to work with me. Because this case has a lot of markers that make me think of that case."

"If you can come back from that, I want you on my team." Sam said quietly, "But know, we will never let you down. I would move heaven and earth to make sure something like that never happens to you again."

Everyone nods in agreement, all saying along the same thing that Sam says.

"Thank you guys. That means more than you can know to me, I am sorry if I brought you down on Christmas. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I guess I am starting to heal more and more as the days go on." Nell says smiling and looking like the weight of the world is no longer on her shoulders.

"Ms. Jones, now go home and relax and think about how far you have come in the last 2 and a half years. I hope you know, we are all here for you anytime." With a hug, Hetty is gone.

Each member of the team says their goodbyes and gives Nell a squeeze until it is just her and Callen standing in the bull pen area. "I think I need to go get my stuff from my locker, would you mind waiting for me G?" Nell asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure thing."

"Be right back." She turns to head to the locker room to get her clothes, purse and weapon.

Callen leans back in his chair. _I can't believe what I have just heard. She is one hell of a fighter._ He remembers those first few weeks when Hetty was in and out of the office. He knew something had gone wrong, terribly wrong but he would have never guessed this. He can' imagine what she went through, Nell or Hetty. He and Sam have been trained to take a beating and they have tactics to put their mind somewhere else. But she was right out of college, like she said and young and with no training. She is a force to be dealt with. He wants to help her in any way he can. Considering, she is still an incredible upbeat and positive person. She just needs a little more confidence in herself but that is already increasing he can see, just in today's events he can see that. She was already becoming an indispensable part of the team but now after sharing that she has opened herself up and that will help everyone. It does no good to keep secrets in their line of work.

"Ready to go?" Nell asks as she approaches she had her bag around one of her arms and the clothes that Tara in wardrobe had made for her over the other.

"Let me take something for you, you got a lot going on there. I know you can do it but I don't have anything to carry out today." Taking the wardrobe bag and leading her outside.

"I know I told Hetty I wanted to be alone tomorrow but I have changed my mind. I don't know if you have plans but do you want to come over and hang out? I normally make a big breakfast and then grill out?" She says as she puts her bags in her car. "Nothing fancy, just watch some movies maybe?"

"I like that idea; I will bring something to grill if you provide the side stuff?" He offers.

"Sounds like a plan. No matter what I do, I can't sleep in past 6 so whenever you want to come over. I tend to clean when I don't know what else to do. But also tomorrow might be a good day to bake. I don't know yet. I just feel good. I think it is because I finally told you what happened." Nell states "I mean you as the team not just you, sorry, now I am rambling on like I have a tendency to do. Come over if you want, no pressure, I will be around all day, you know where .I live. "She gave him a quick hug and gets in her car and off she goes.

He can hear her music going as she pulls away. She is definitely one of a kind. No one else is like her that's for sure. He hears something behind him and says "Hi Hetty, I thought you have left for the day."

"I had but forgot something and I am glad I did. You know she has made a huge step in the road to trusting all of you today. Make sure you keep that in mind if you do engage in a friendship outside of the office. While she needs to have friends, make sure you can be there if she needs emotional support. I didn't think she would tell her story in quite the public setting she did today."

"I understand Hetty, no need to worry. I want her to be able to trust us, trust me. I will be there for her.'

"Good because she is as close to a family as I have ever had. I want her to keep her spunk. If she is let down again, I don't want to lose her. Merry Christmas G."

"Merry Christmas Hetty."

"Oh and G, she likes steak. NY Strip and shrimp, if you are wondering."

Then it is only G standing in the parking lot. He shakes his head and smiles, while trying to decide where he wants to get groceries. Where has the best steak? I think I could spend the day relaxing and getting to know the little Pixie better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own any of the characters. **

**A little bit from her and a little bit from him. Not much romance yet, trying to build that relationship. This turned out different than I had expected, parts are long, I know but I just liked how it all went together. Please let me know what you are thinking of it. **

Christmas Day, use to be a day that I couldn't wait to get here. I would lay awake in her bed, just out of the pure excitement of waiting to see my family. I couldn't wait, cousins, grandparents, aunts, uncles you name it, and they would all be there. Now I am just lying there waiting for the day to come and go so I can go back to work. Sighing and looking at the clock, it is 4 am. I can't sleep so I might as well get up. Hmmmmm, Chocolate Chip Cookies…. Those sound really good. I think I have everything I need to make them. Walking through the house, she thinks about it. It is a modest one level house that, of course, Hetty helped pick out. It has hardwood floors, a large kitchen for me to cook in, several decent sized bedrooms and the best part, the bathroom with a large tub, I love taking bubble baths in that thing. Hmmm… Cookies then a bubble bath. Turning on the lights in the kitchen, she starts up her IPod and starts getting everything out that she needs to make a double batch of cookies. I will take some into work tomorrow; sweets never go to waste there.

Listening to the music as she stirs, she gets a loop stuck in her head. Makes her think of something Hetty told her once, "Nell, you will let people back into your life, when you are ready, and when you are, you will find that you deserve to be loved. You are not broken, just bruised."

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Maybe I deserve to be happy, if I can learn to live with myself and my flaws, someone else will be able to. I never realized how different I would feel just by telling my story. I feel almost normal again. Standing a little straighter and feels a little lighter, I just can't stop smiling. I wonder if Callen will come over, no G, he told me I needed to call him G. I really got him flustered; I have never seen anyone get the better of him. He really did seem interested in me at the range; just not sure what he is interested in. Is it me, or was it just because he wanted to know about what had happened. I am pretty sure they were all talking about me, after I came out of the gym. Oh well, time will tell, no use on wasting time wondering. Couple hours have passed; she has made her cookies, cleaned up most of the mess but is ready for a relaxing, hot bubble bath. Taking a couple of fresh cookies and a glass of wine, she wanders back down the hall and starts the bath water. Sinking in to the bubbles, up to her chin, she takes a bite out of a cookie and sighs.

Across town, G lays in bed thinking. Having been awake most of the night, out of anxiety. I had been looking forward to going over to Nell's and taking the day to get to know her but now, should I? Is it really a good idea to get involved with someone I work with? No, we are just spending the day together, we are two people without families and don't want to be alone today. That's it, that's all. Taking a deep breathe, though, I can't stop thinking of her at the range. She had such an intense look in her eyes; it was almost too much. Her eyes looked straight into me, not at me but almost like she could see into my heart, head, soul, didn't know what it was. She had stood in front of me, flushed, breathing hard, holding onto the gun she just fired and had just stripped off her shirt. It was almost like she was daring me to start something. Taunting me, trying to see what I would do. This could be a very long day, if she looks at me like that again. It made me want to grab her, bring her face to mine and give her a kiss that she would never forget. I want to feel her in my arms, want to make her feel beautiful because she is in every way. The story of her, just made her seem even stronger, not weak like she had feared. Anyone that can come back from that and still be as positive as she is, if anything more amazing in my eyes. I need to get up and get going, maybe a long run and then a cold shower.

Now for breakfast, I don't think cookies and wine constitute as a good breakfast. Dressed in a comfortable pair of shorts, fuzzy socks and an old t-shirt, she heads back to the kitchen for food. Eggs, cheese, ham and bread, check all of the ingredients for a ham and cheese omelet and toast. Turning the music up and dancing around, she doesn't hear Callen's car pull up outside.

I can do this; we can just relax and enjoy the day. He spent most of his run thinking of how not to screw up this day. He just wants to be there for Nell, if she needs him. He raises his hand to push the door bell, when he sees her, through the window next to the front door. She is dancing around just natural looking; he can see a frying pan on the stove and items out on the counter. Ready or not, he rings the door bell and it must surprise her as she drops an egg on the floor.

He is actually here, Nell thinks, I didn't really figure he would come over. He tends to be a loner. Smiling she goes for the door, stepping over the broken egg. Throwing the door open and pulling him inside. "Morning Cal... I mean G, come in. I have a bit of a mess to clean up, you surprised me." Leading him down the short hall into the kitchen.

"Looks like you have already been busy this morning, smells like cookies and omelet." There are a couple dozen cookies cooling on the counter and the omelet is in the frying pan. Turns around to see her bent over and can't help but want to touch her. Slapping himself in the head with his palm and turns back to the counter to look at anything else but her. "So what can I do to help?" Walking to the fridge and putting the bag he carried with steak and shrimp inside.

"Pull up a chair and I will make breakfast, would you want some? I wasn't sure if you would actually come over or not. So I was just getting started making an omelet and toast. But we can have something else if you want?"

"That sounds good; breakfast is one of my favorite meals. Why wouldn't I come over, you invited me. I can go if you rather really be alone."

"No I am glad you came, really glad, I just know, you can sometimes be anti-social." With a small smile and a wink.

Laughing at her "I am not anti-social just sometimes don't have anything to say, so I don't say anything." Pulling his phone out and checking it because he heard it beep. "Really Sam? He is bugging me to come over to see the kids today. He thinks I will be alone." Sending a message back and closing it up, placing it on the counter and watches her work, she is very at ease in the kitchen. The counter wraps around the outer wall of the kitchen where the stove is and then there a small island in the middle with a breakfast bar and the sink. Moving from one spot to another without much effort then notices she is sliding back and forth on the floor. "Aren't you afraid you are going to fall, you are not the most coordinated sometimes Nell?"

"I like the feeling of it, makes me think of ice skating, which I can do well. It is easy things like walking I have issues with." Without even turning around to answer him and shrugs a little.

Another beep, G sighs, "Nell turn around." He aims his camera at her "Sam doesn't believe that I am doing anything today."

"Wait a second" she rummages through a drawer next to the fridge and gets out a piece of paper and a marker. Writing something on it and holds it up, "There now you can take it."

It says Marry Christmas Sam, stop worrying. Laughing and shaking his head, he snaps the picture and sends it to Sam. Nell had her head cocked to one side, with a goofy looking grin on her face, holding the sign with one hand and pointing at it with the other. If that doesn't make Sam laugh nothing will.

She is setting a plate in front of him; he didn't even notice her finishing up breakfast. She takes a seat next to him and leans over to him and says "Ready yourself for the best breakfast ever." She wiggles an eyebrow at him and digs in.

"You are really different, you know that? Are you always like this outside of work?"

"I think I have always been like this, I was always a little goofy but my parents said it was because I had too much in my head. My brains are always trying to find a way to escape. I just only let certain people see this side, too afraid that people won't get it. You guys found out the worst of me and still all seem to care, so if you can handle that, why wouldn't you be able to handle goofy me."

Picking up his phone to see Sam's response, he has to shake his head. Turns the phone for Nell to read, _Ok I figured you were joking, I don't want to know why you are there and why she has bedhead. Merry Christmas to you both_. She laughs and says "I do not have bedhead." Another beep _Michelle says she is a pretty girl; you should bring her around sometime._

"Great Sam is showing the picture around, now his wife thinks I need to bring you around because you are a pretty girl. Between her and Sam's mom, Ellie, I can't catch a break. They both ask me, why you haven't found a good girl, to fatten you up a bit and settle down with." He looks up at the ceiling and shrugs "It's like they think I can't take care of myself."

"They just care about you, obviously and want you to be happy. It is a good question though, why haven't you?"

"Now you too! I just find that is easier to not get involved because then I don't have to worry about hurting them with the lies this job creates."

"I guess I understand that. I haven't figured out what I am going to say, you know, when someone asks about it. That is the nice thing about being the geek in the land of beauty, no one gets overly interested. I stay in the corner and I don't have to explain." She picks up her plate to start cleaning up as she has already finished eating.

He watches her, wrapping up food, starting dish water and just smiles. _She has no idea how wonderful she is. She is the whole package; she just needs to let someone in_. She is in her own thoughts and just does what he imagines is her normal routine, he watches as she stretches up, hands high over her head. Just a little skin peeks out between her t-shirt and waist band of her shorts. Just enough that he sees it… the beginning of scar and a tattoo, the scar looks circular, and the tattoo is the start of what he imagines is a floral design. She has gone back the dishes, not aware of what he saw. He thinks it is best to leave it be right now. "Do you want me to help? I can do the dishes since you cooked." He comes around and takes the dish rag out of her hand and puts his hands in the water.

She takes this moment to finally look at him; she really didn't think he would come over. She figured he agreed yesterday but that today, he would find an excuse to not make it. She leans against the counter as he works at washing the dishes. _He looks really good in those sweatpants _she thinks to herself he normally just wears jeans, _they hang just low enough on his hips that one good tug and they would be on the floor. And he has his signature plain grey t-shirt on, snug enough; you can see the muscles in his back move. _Tearing herself away she moves to put everything away in the fridge. Pulling out a bag, she hadn't seen before. "What's this? Did you bring this?" She starts to open the bag and smiles "My favorites, how did you know?"

"Well, I am a secret agent, I should know these things." He peeks over his shoulder and winks at her.

"Hetty told you, didn't she?" with a huge smile, because Hetty knows everything.

"Maybe I will never tell. You did say to bring something to grill and I thought to myself, I need to get something good, it is Christmas after all. Why don't you open the packages and get it ready for the grill later." He tried to play it off but the fact is Hetty knows Nell the best and he wasn't going to not take that piece of information to use.

"I love this song!" she says as she turns up the radio on the counter, starting to dance a little and sing along. "California Love" swaying to the music "California knows how to party…."

He turns around because one he can't imagine Nell ever listening to rap, two she is rapping with and three she is swinging her hips in a very seductive rhythm, and she doesn't even realize it, she is working at opening the packages he brought over. All the while, gesturing and rapping and moving around. He is tempted to get his phone out and take video of it but he is just as content with watching her. Leaning up against the sink and smiling he just can't help it. She is infectious, makes you want to smile. She is just getting in and starts to roll her hips and turn around all at the same time, which was just heavenly to watch. Makes him think what else she could do with those little hips. Instinctively he turns back to finish the dishes, by the time he is done, so is the song. "So what else do you want me to do?" She has finished what she was doing; now she is watching him. "What?" he asks.

"I caught you, watching me; you looked like you were going to say something but then you turned around." With an impish smile.

"I don't think it would have been very appropriate it but I will tell you, someday." He rubs his hands over his head, reddening just a bit. He was caught, if she only knew the things he was thinking.

"Ok, you get a pass this time but just this once. What do you want to do? We can watch a movie or play on the Wii; I have a couple of action games that might be fun."

Grabbing his phone as he follows her, Sam has sent another message. "Mom says you have to come over. She wants to see you. She won't take No. I have tried. You know Mom. Bring Nell."

"Um, Nell, I hate to ask but Sam's mom is, I guess on a rampage that I come over today. She wants to see me. Ellie is like an adoptive mom, as best as anyone can be for me. Plus the kids are asking where I am too."

"That's fine, I understand, you can go, I will just do my thing." She says her smile fading just a little but G can tell she was disappointed. "I am use to being on my own."

"Sam invited you too, no being alone today. No arguing, I will run home and change while you do what you need to. It will be a good time, we can take the steaks over, and Sam normally grills out for family get together." Not giving her a chance to answer, he turns to go.

"Wait, G, um, here take this with you, so you can let yourself in, in case I am not completely ready when you get back." She thrusts a key into his hand and then turns to go take a quick shower. "Just lock it on your way out."

As G drove, _I should probably warn Nell what she is getting into, Michelle and Ellie are going to quiz her. And we are not even together like that. Not yet, I don't know where it will go but I can help but feel comfortable and attracted to her. _Quickly going in and pulling on jeans and a different t-shirt as he noticed the one he was wearing was wet from doing the dishes. Sending a quick message to Sam, _We will be over, just getting changed_. Thinking about it, _I should give Nell a few extra minutes, I may take her sometime to get ready. _Stopping by the local corner market that was open, he bought a bottle of wine he knows Michelle likes, which might help take a little focus off of Nell. Pulling up to her house, he pulls out his phone to call her, stopping, _She did give me a key to let me in, she did say she might not be ready. _Walking up to the house, he looks around to see if anyone is out, old habits die hard, always making sure no one is looking. "Nell." He called out, he can hear her blow dryer going, she must be finishing up. I will just wait in the living room. Looking around, he notices pictures, some of her, places she must have travelled, some of her younger, they have to be, one of her and Hetty, and she had a small cake that says Congrats on it. Then one that catches his eye, in the corner it is almost hidden by others, it is a picture of a couple of NCIS agents from Washington, Gibbs and Abbey, _how does she know them?_

"I haven't actually met him, I mean really in the sense of me know who he is," Not hearing her walk up behind him, "But Abbey thought I needed a picture of him and the only way to get him to take a picture was to be in it. I have spoken with Abbey a couple of times on a few cases, not sure how she found out about me but she did. He was a part of the team Director Sheppard and Hetty sent for me. He stayed with me the whole time on the plane from Italy to Germany with me. I can't bring myself to talk to him, knowing what he saw." Quietly, she looks down. "Abbey told me once that when he got home from that trip, he drove straight to her door and just hugged her, kissed her and said he loved her and that he would always take care of her but really didn't tell her what had happened. At first I didn't understand what it all meant but soon I realized Gibbs was like a father to her. I need to, talk to him, sometime but I don't know what to say. I do remember him; he stayed with me and held my hand the whole way. Telling me that he was going to help me and that it would be ok. By the time I had come out of sedation he had gone back to Washington and that was that." She crossed her arms and hugged herself.

Not even thinking about it, he closed his arms around her and squeezed her tight. "Nell, as long as you are here, with us, with me, you will never be alone in anything. No one will ever hurt you again. Sam and I will make sure of that, if we don't Hetty will, okay?" Hoping this will not only get through to her but maybe make her smile.

"She can be kind of scary, can't she?" she said with a slight laugh, "Thanks G, I mean it. Now don't we have some place to be?" pulling back and looking up at him.

"About that," as they walk towards the door, "Are you sure you are ready for the interrogation you will get? Michelle and Ellie are probably going to give you the third degree, I mean, nicely, but you are going to get a million questions."

"It will be fine, I can handle it."

In the car, she fiddles with the radio, which would normally drive Callen crazy but he lets her do it anyways. She settles on a classic rock station and relaxes back into her seat. The song is very telling of her mood as she looks out the window.

How I wish, how I wish you were here

We're just two lost souls

"Are you sure you want to go over to Sam's?"

"Yes, just thinking, how much does his family know? I mean I don't want to say anything wrong."

"They know he works for NCIS, that he does some undercover work, they are pretty aware it is like being a cop. With a few perks, like awesome technology and even better computer whizzes and they are also aware there is a lot he can't tell them."

"Ok, so just be careful about the bad stuff but they know about all of us and kind of what he does. That's not too bad, was afraid they thought you guys worked at a bank or something." Her face relaxes and she smiles a little. As they pull in Sam's driveway, she tenses back up and she grabs G's hand and pulls it into her lap and says "What if his kids hate me?"

"That's what has you worried?" he stares at her, "Those kids are so awesome, Zoey will want to play dress up, most likely and Zack will want to do anything but that." He turns to look at her. "They will like you; you are showing up with Uncle G, which helps." Grinning at her, trying to make her relax again.

"Nice, you are just so humble aren't you? Come on let's go." She finally releases his hand, "Sorry didn't really notice I grabbed your hand and was basically crushing it. I tend to be impulsive when stressed out. Kind of like the kiss." Getting out of the car, pulling at and smoothing her shirt.

Walking up to the house, the door flings open and Sam is standing there with a dopey smile on his face. "Just in time, the ladies won't stop asking questions about you. I didn't really want to answer anything about anything, since I don't know what is going on." Looking at Nell "You ready for this? They are going to ask a million questions."

"Really, we all work with Deeks; I am use to him asking ridiculous questions. At least theirs will make sense." Nell states, laughing at the look on both Sam and G's faces.

Sam and G both laugh and look at each other, "She has a point" Sam says. "Just don't say I didn't try to warn you."

"Uncle G!" a small blur flies out the door at his legs.

"Nell, I would like you to meet my daughter, Zoey." Sighing and pointing at the little girl currently wrapped around G's leg, "Zoey, you need to at least let Uncle G, get in the house before you attack him. Plus you need to say Hi to Nell. She is a friend."

"Hi Nell," quietly comes from behind one of G's legs. She looks to be about 7 or so but it is hard to tell. You can tell she is Sam's the way she laughs.

Walking into the house slowly, Zoey still around one of his legs, G can hear the family in the kitchen all laughing and talking.

"Come on in guys," Sam calls, "Nell, this is my wife Michelle, my mother Ellie and my family Walter, Zack our son is around somewhere."

Walking into the kitchen, G hands over the bottle of wine to Michelle, with a kiss on the check and a hug for Ellie. Looking down, "Zoey, can I have my leg back for a while, I promise I will play with you soon." Giggling she lets go and runs off, G says with a smile "She is getting too big to do that."

Michelle Hanna is a slender but tall woman, beautiful with big brown eyes, think hair pulled back in a headband. Extending a hand and shaking Nell's, "It is a pleasure to meet another one of Sam's co-workers." Playfully smacking Sam, "Sam you didn't tell me she was so pretty. Come on in Nell and let's get to know each other." All of the men groan and make their excuses to leave the room.

Sam's mother, Ellie, is a small woman, about Nell's size, smiles slyly. "So how is it you get Gregory to spend Christmas with you and we have yet to meet you?"

Laughing and blushing, "Neither of us have much family to speak of. I just, normally, spend the holiday whatever it might be, by myself, but this year I decided to invite G over. I need to get a bit of a life or so I have been told."

"We have been telling Gregory that for years. Why don't you have a family, I mean, we know Greg, was in foster care and didn't keep in touch with any of the families he was placed with." Ellie is very straight to the point but is very soft about it.

"You know what we all do for work, I had bad case, with some very bad outcomes and my family didn't believe me about what happened. They don't want to have anything to do with me." Shrugging her shoulders, "Not much I can do about it. G, Sam and the others at work remind me that they are my family now. I am trying to get use to that idea."

"Well, now you are a part of the Hanna family, if Greg is letting you into his life, you are good in our books too." Ellie states and Michelle nods along. Ellie puts an arm around her and they all decide to break into that bottle of wine.

The kitchen has grown quiet with the occasional laughter, Sam looks at G, "You going to tell me what is going on? Why were you at her place this morning? I am all for you getting a life but she is different G. Hetty will kill you if there is anything but good intentions here."

Walter excuses himself, something about this is a discussion for young men and he is going to look in on his grandchildren.

"We are just being friendly; she needs to know that she can trust us as a team. I think there is still more to the story about her that she hasn't told us yet. I want her to be able to come to any of us for anything."

"You are not interested in more? I can see how you looked at her when you first came in the kitchen. Plus one would say you two were holding hands in the car. Not to gossip but Zoey announced it to the house; she saw it out the window." Sam laughed.

"I want to be her friend first, if more comes about, fine, so be it, she is an amazing person. Just in the time today, you can see a difference in her demeanor. She has relaxed a lot and I think opening up to all of us has helped that. As for the holding hands, yes we were, she grabbed my hand, and she was scared. And do you know what she said" smiling "What if Sam's kids don't like me?" G starts laughing thinking about her dancing when he first go to her house and then when cleaning up from breakfast.

"What is so funny?" Sam can't believe his eyes, is G falling in love with the little analyst?

"When I got to her house this morning, before I rang the doorbell, I could see down the hallway into her kitchen and she was busting a move. Just so relaxed and carefree but then when I rang the doorbell, it was classic Nell, it surprised her, she dropped the egg she was holding and then looked around, like Oh crap, hope no one saw that. It was just incredibly cute. She is just that kind of person, a little goofy and surprising but still so Nell."

"Ok, man, I get it but I am going to say it, don't you dare hurt her. I would hate to have to beat you senseless. That would be after Hetty got through with you."

"I know, do you think we should see about rescuing her from your mom and wife?" Getting up from the couch.

Back in the kitchen, Nell is helping with whatever they will let her, Zoey is also in there, trying to entertain all of them. When she accidently knock over the glass of juice she was drinking, while Michelle attends to cleaning up Zoey, Nell gets down on her hands and knees to clean up under the table. "Ms. Nell what is that on your back?' she feels two little hands on her as she hears a small voice ask quietly. She comes out from under the table, face to face with Zoey; the little girl looks a little scared.

"Zoey, you do not ask things like that." Ellie scolds her.

"No, it's ok, Zoey." Still on her knees, she takes Zoey's hands and holds them "I had an accident a few years ago and after I healed up, that was still there. Have you had a boo-boo that left a mark after you were all healed?" the little girl nods real slow and puts her arms around Nell's neck and gives her a hug.

"Mommy always does that when I have a boo-boo." Then she was off again to the other room.

Nell stands up and tries tucking her camisole back in her pants, turning to face Ellie and Michelle. "Sorry, I try to make sure it is always covered but then again, little kids will always see what you don't want them too."

"No apologies needed sweetheart, Zoey is use to Sam and Gregory having scars and boo-boos but I think it was curiosity that got the better of her this time because you are a new person." Ellie said patting her on the hand as Nell took a seat at the table.

"How's it going in here ladies, we almost ready for the grilling to start?" Sam says as he enters the kitchen.

"Whenever you are ready, I was just apologizing for our daughter." Michelle says shaking her head. "She really says whatever she is thinking you know."

"No apology necessary, kids ask questions. No harm done." Nell declared. "Let's see those grilling skills that G was telling me about." Looking at Sam, quickly changing the subject. "I think I need some air, excuse me." Walking out on to the deck, she takes a deep breath, just a little overwhelmed; she doesn't like it when there is that much attention on her.

G walks up behind Nell, putting his hand on the swell of her back, "Are you ok?"

She jumped not hearing him come up behind her, "You scared me. Yea, everything is ok, just needed a little air. It is weird being the center of attention. I have never been completely comfortable with new people. They are all so nice, just overwhelming." She shivers a little, leaning into G, "Zoey knocked over her juice and I was trying to help clean it up, my undershirt must have come up, she put her hands on my back and asked me what was on my back. She didn't mean anything; she is just a little girl. Still caught me off guard."

"What did you tell her?"

"Just I had an accident, a boo-boo and that was what was left after it healed. I could tell Ellie and Michelle were concerned and wanted to ask but they really didn't." She turned towards G, now his arm was more around her and she was almost chest to chest with him, "Yesterday was the first time, I talked about it with someone other than my doctor or Hetty."

"They won't ask you about it, they may quiz you about me but they will leave that alone. Let's get you back inside, it is chilly out here and you don't have much on." Pulling her in for a quick squeeze and starts to turn to guide her back in.

She stops him and pulls him in for a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks G." Grabs him by the hand and starts walking to the house, pulling him slightly, knowing that if they stand there much longer, things will get much warmer and she doesn't want that. Not quite yet.

The rest of the afternoon went by without any more issues, Zoey decided she wanted to sit between G and Nell, declaring she wants Nell to babysit her the next time Mommy and Daddy go out. After dinner, Nell helped Ellie and Michelle clean up and do the dishes while the guys played with the kids. They decided it was time to go, when G helped Sam carry the two kids upstairs to their respective bedrooms.

"It was wonderful to meet you Nell; I meant it, when I said you are part of the Hanna's now. You call me if Gregory starts to give you any problems. Mama Ellie knows how to deal with him," Pulling her in for a hug and then G too. "You be good to her Gregory, she is a catch. I expect to see her at the next get together."

"You call if you need a babysitter for Zoey; I think we would get along just fine." Nell says with a smile, "I can take her and Gregory can take Zack."

"We might just do that." Michelle laughs "Glad to have finally met you Nell, nice to know who is behind the computer helping these two out." Squeezing her arm and leaning into Sam. "You know they need all the help they can get."

In the car, on their way back to Nell's house. "That was an eventful day, not how I figured it would go but I think that was the best way I could have spent it." Nell says with her eyes closed, leaned back in the seat and a wistful smile on her face.

"I am glad you came. Ellie loved you and now maybe she will let it go for a little while about me needing someone in my life. She will expect you though at the next family dinner, just so you know."

"It is nice to be wanted again. Thank you G. This is the best Christmas present I could have ever gotten." Pulling up at her house, "Would you like to come in for a drink and that movie, I don't think I am ready to go to bed."

"Sure." Putting the car into park "What are we going to watch?"

"I don't care, as long as you are there." She blushes "I mean, today felt so good, I just don't want to be alone quite yet."

Settling into the couch while Nell changed into something more comfortable, looking at some of the movies she has, and trying to decide what sounds good to watch. He thinks he has narrowed it down to a couple. She walks in, sweats and a sweatshirt and hands him a glass. "What's this?"

"Whiskey, I like it, it warms me up. I have beer if you would rather." She picks out a movie and puts it in, walking back to the couch, settling in about a foot from Callen.

"No this is good; Gibbs would like you even more now." He says laughing "Except he drinks his out of mason jars. Someday I will introduce you to him but only when you are ready. What did you decide to watch?"

"Casablanca, it seems like a good choice."

"Works for me, you can come closer if you want. I won't bite and I promise I will be a gentleman." He holds his hands up.

Sliding over and into the crook of his arm, "I know you will be, thanks for being my friend G. Here's to us working on our issues together." She holds up her glass to toast their new friendship.

"Merry Christmas Nell." And pulls her close, drinking from the glass she gave him, as they both settle in for the movie.

**Please let me know if there are any suggestions. Like I have said before this is my first fic. I am open to suggestions.**

**There were several songs mentioned in this chapter, I like music and like to interject it when I can**

**Just Give Me a Reason – Pink**

**California Love – 2Pac**

**Wish You Were Here – Pink Flyod**


	6. Chapter 6

Credits are rolling on the TV when he wakes up, realizing that he is not at home, he looks around. He remembers that they settled into watch Casablanca with a glass of whiskey each. Before the movie got to far along she told him that the section of the couch he was in reclined so when she started sliding more into him as she got more relaxed he had kicked his feet up and leaned back. Shortly after she fell asleep he must have as well. She has nestled herself into him, with her knees almost to her chest and her face turns towards him resting her head on his stomach right above his hip, he doesn't know how that is comfortable for her but she is sleeping soundly. He is not about to wake her so he hits the power button on the TV and closes his eyes and slowly drifts off again.

"уйти от меня" (get away from me) is what he is woken up by next, he jumps as he is not sure what he has done. Looking down at Nell, he realizes she is still asleep and having a nightmare. She is tangled up in the blanket that is around her, trying to wake her and untangle her at the same time, is proving to be harder than he thought. Her legs are moving and making the blanket tighter and tighter around her lower body. She is twisting and wiggling so much that she has worked her way down the couch off of him. He gets up and moves around her so he can grab a hold of her shoulders hoping this will bring her out of it. In Russian she keeps screaming "Get away from me" and "No don't".

"Nell, come on, wake up." He says while shaking her gently. Realizing too late to duck or move, she hits him, hard, with a balled up fist. Making contact with his face, he is too concerned with her to worry about the black eye he is going to have. This time shaking her harder, "Nell" he yells "You have to wake up!" When that does not work, he tries Russian. "Nell, Вы должны проснуться." (You have to wake up.) This time she seems to at least register something as she turns her head towards him and he says it once more, louder. Her eyes pop open, like a deer in your headlights, she tries to back up away from him, not registering who he is at first, so he lets go of her and backs up himself. "Nell, sweetheart, it's me Callen, you are ok, you were having a nightmare." Holding his hands up so she sees there is no danger.

She deflates a little, "Sorry." And curls herself in a tight little ball in the corner of the couch, like if she hoping the couch will swallow her up and she can disappear.

"Nothing to be sorry for, I have had my own share of nightmares. Can I sit back down? Is that ok?" he asks approaching very slowly. She nods her head, yes, and scoots over next to him as soon as he sits down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, I just want to sit here."

"Ok, whenever you want to though, you can." He lifts his arm to put around her. And she gladly snuggles in and quietly starts to cry, he can feel her shaking. "Nell, you are ok, no one is going to hurt you. You are safe."

"I just never get use to him invading my dreams, I go a couple of weeks and I am fine and then he creeps right back in and scares me to death. Then I don't sleep for a couple of weeks again." She admits as much as to him as to herself "I know he can't hurt me again but that doesn't make it any easier sometimes."

"Is it one of the guys who took you?" He already knows the answer but is hoping she may talk if he asks simple questions.

"Yes, it is the one who liked to use his knife. He is the worst, I could take the beating, as hard as that is to understand, I was able to at least understand why they beat me. They wanted me to be an example, so that people knew they meant business. But there was no reason to cut me up, mutilate me other than to be sadistic." She says very quietly, almost too soft for him to hear. "You know had he dug just a little deeper, I would have most likely been paralyzed, he was so close to so many things when he was digging around."

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to, I know it is hard."

"I have to talk about it, to make it have less of an effect on me, or at least that is what Nate says. she shrugs "I am just tired now, they always drain me when I have them." Her breath is starting to even out and she starting to relax.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your own bed, Nell?" not wanted to let her go but she is going to need to get some good sleep after that.

"I like right where I am, unless you want to leave." She asks as she snuggles in a little closer. Hoping he will stay right where he is.

"Nope, I am good, I like it right here." Pulling the blanket around her shoulders and on to him a little, she is already asleep again and he is just watching her sleep, to make sure there are no signs of bad dreams coming back. Her face is relaxed and calm but he keeps watching her until he falls back asleep himself.

This time when he wakes up, he is colder than last time, he looks around and she is no longer sleeping by his side. She is not in the living room any longer; he gets up and to stretch and look for her. Not having to go very far, on his way through the house, he sees a note by his keys on the kitchen counter._ I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep again, thank you for staying with me, didn't want to wake you up again_. _I have gone into the office to have a run, feel free to use the shower and have some breakfast if you want. Just lock up on your way out. See you at the office. XX Nell_ I never even heard her get up and leave. He smiles and thinks about everyone and how they compare her ninja like skills to their boss. They both have a tendency to sneak up on people. He thinks to himself, that breakfast does sound good and he decides to make something and take her in some as well. She will need something if she has been up for very long.

In the gym, Nell is running and thinking about yesterday. She had a great time meeting Sam's family, his kids are wonderful and his wife and mom were so kind. _I could get used to being around them. _In some ways reminds her about her own mother_. _Then the nightmare comes into her thoughts, _of all nights to have one, G probably thinks I have a screw loose somewhere. _Pushing it out of her mind she turns her music and the pace up. By the time she has finished the run, she sees Sam in the bullpen, which means the others will be here soon, she needs to get in the locker room and take a shower.

The others are starting to come in, chatting about the day before. Kensi and Deeks had a good time at the beach and then at Kensi's moms house. They had been there until late in the evening. Deeks even admitted it was nice to be around family for the holiday, even if it wasn't his family; it was a great day in his words. Sam makes no mention of G and Nell being over at his house; it is not his place to say. But when G walks in, he can't help but be surprised. "What the hell happened? You didn't have that yesterday!" Sam laughs because he can't wait to hear this story.

"Nice shiner, there boss man." Deeks comes over to look a little closer. "Ah you brought me breakfast, how sweet of you." Seeing that he had two cups of coffee and two sandwiches in his hands.

"Hey Kensi, I imagine Nell is in the locker room, can you take her this?" holding out a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

"Sure." She says eyeing him suspiciously "Why are you sucking up to her? What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just thought she could use some breakfast and I figure if I deliver it to her, she'll give me another black eye." He says waiting to see if anyone gets the fact that he just basically said that Nell gave him the bruise he has. Kensi just raises her eyebrow at him and grabs the breakfast and turns to go to the locker room.

"You mean, to tell me Nell did that?" Sam queries. "What did you do to her to make her that mad? That explains the breakfast."

"We were watching a movie; she fell asleep, had a nightmare and when I tried to wake her, she punched me. It happens, I just know now, I don't really want to piss her off. She has a hell of a right hook." All he can do is laugh it off. It was a hell of a hit, she gave him last night but she was fighting something fierce against whoever that was in the nightmare. "She doesn't even know she did it, I don't think, so leave her alone about it, Deeks." Callen turns to look at the young man.

In the locker room, "Nell, are you in here?" Kensi calls out.

"We have a case already? I am not even completely dressed yet, give me a few minutes and I will be right up." The anxiety in Nell's voice went up about 4 times what it normally is.

"No, no we don't have anything yet, I am delivering breakfast. G asked that I bring this into you." She holds up the cup and sandwich to show Nell as she comes out of you of the changing stalls. "Everything ok? He didn't say something to upset you, did he?"

Nell walks toward the older agent with a confused look on her face. "He brought me breakfast, ok. That's weird." She shakes her head. "We hung out yesterday with Sam and his family and then watched a movie last night. I thought it was a good day, minus the nightmare I had when I fell asleep during the movie." She admits, realizing by the look on Kensi's face, she didn't know they were over at Sam's.

"You guys were together yesterday? Callen normally tries to bypass any holiday get together, he doesn't like them. But he does have a soft spot for Sam's kids or so I have heard." She sits down while Nell is finishing getting ready.

Nell had come out with her jeans on but a towel wrapped around her upper body, so to finish getting dressed, she turns her back to Kensi and pulls the shirt up over her head. "We were just going to hang out at my place but then Sam's mom wanted G to come over so she could see him. He has a hard time telling Ellie no, I guess." After finishing getting dressed she turns around to see a very pale Kensi looking away from her. "Are you ok, Kens, what's the matter. You look upset."

"I am sorry, I just….. It's just….. I don't know what to say…. I didn't know…." Her eyes were glossing over.

"What, we were just hanging out as friends. Not a big deal." Laughing a little, hoping to take some tension of the conversation, not sure why it would upset her like that. Watching the expression on her friends face, she knows that is not what she is talking about. "I am sorry Kensi; I assumed you saw it the other day when the guys saw it when I was in the gym. I know it is bad but I have to tell myself it could be worse." Nell is starting to understand that the team does care about her and that they all take it to heart that she was injured "Trust me, this looks good to how I could have looked. Ok?" She gives Kensi a hug and says "Let's go, I am sure they are starting to think we ran away." Shutting her locker and grabbing her coffee and eating as they leave the locker room. As they walk into the bull pen, Nell about chokes on her sandwich, "What the hell?" as she sees Callen's face. "I didn't, did I?"

"Good morning Rocky, I mean Nell." Deeks says, as he gets the evil eye from both Sam and Kensi.

"It's ok; I just know now that if I piss you off, to stay at least an arms-length away from you." He says smiling as she walks over to him.

"Does it hurt? I feel really bad for that." She strokes the good side of his face with her hand. "Why didn't you say something? I had an ice pack, you could have used." Her face is getting redder and redder the more she looks at him. The rest of the team is just looking on, a little confused, not sure what they are seeing before them.

"Eh, I will be fine" he says changing the subject "How's breakfast? I figured since you left so early, you didn't eat."

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that. I should be getting up to OPS. Eric will wonder where I am." Smiling at him and turning to leave.

When she is out of ear shot, Sam looks at him "Ok, what is going on with you? Between yesterday and now that little display? Where is G Callen and what have you done with him?"

"Nothing, I feel asleep at her place, when I woke up she was gone, said she was coming in to run. Told me I could make myself breakfast, I figured she would need something too." He shrugs it off and sits down to get started on the paperwork that has been piling up on his desk.

The rest of the day passes relatively quietly, the occasional complaint out of Kensi or Deeks about being stuck in their chairs. They all have paperwork and leads to run down on the current case and on cases they are trying to finish up. Nell keeps working on backstopping her alias for when she gets to the club. As lunchtime approaches, she needs to talk to Hetty about a few things, so she drifts down to see if she is in her office.

"Hetty, you have a minute?" She asks when she sees her boss behind her desk.

"Always Ms. Jones, I was going to compliment you on the job you did on Mr. Callen's eye. Whether you meant to or not, I am sure there are a few people here that would have loved to have done that to him."

"I didn't mean to, he was just trying to help me out. I feel kind of bad about it really." Nell answers, wringing her hands as she looks down.

"I know you didn't mean it, I just have to joke with you a little about it. Now what can I help you with?"

"Well, I have almost gotten my story backstopped for the undercover assignment but since no one else really knows about it, can I give it to you for you to look it over? I want to make sure I have everything I need in there. According to this, I am a young woman who recently lost my parents, to an unfortunate accident. When they passed they left me a lot of money because they were successful business owners. I have decided to take some time off of my studies in Moscow to travel and see the world on my own. I am rich enough to be able to do what I want, mostly, but not so rich that they would know who my family was."

"Sounds good, my dear, leave it with me and we can discuss it in a few hours. I will call you if I have anything that needs to be added. Go on to lunch tell the team they can take an hour and a half for lunch. They have been doing well with the paperwork; I have hardly heard Ms. Blye or Mr. Deeks complain. I know they next couple of weeks are going to be hard on you especially." Hetty picks up on her phone as it rings and smiles at the young woman as she walks out the door.

"I have good news guys" as Nell walks into the bullpen "Hetty says we can have a long lunch. We get an hour and a half, since Kensi and Deeks have been on their best behavior while doing their paperwork" She giggles at the look on their faces. "So who wants to go out? I can get Eric and we can go down the street to the new Mexican place?"

Kensi is the first to agree, she can always eat and if she says yes, so will Deeks. Callen and Sam figure, why not. So as Nell walks upstairs to get Eric, the others all discuss logistics, 6 people will not fit into one car. Sam will not get into a car with Kensi driving and she hates being in the backseat of any car. So the partners will ride in their respective cars and it is just up to Eric and Nell to decide which car they are riding in. Eric wants in with Deeks so they can talk surfing, so Nell agrees to go with Sam and Callen. The lunch is uneventful, normal everyday stuff. Kensi keeps smacking Deeks for making stupid comments, Sam and Eric are talking about a game system that Sam thinks he wants to get his kids for their birthday's so that leaves Nell and Callen to each other.

"I still feel really bad about your face G, plus I am a little embarrassed that I don't remember hitting you." Dropping her head lower and lower.

"You need to stop apologizing, it is ok. I am sure I have probably hit a few people in my life as well coming out of a nightmare, it happens to us all. I do have a question, do you always dream in Russian? You kept screaming Russian."

"I am not sure; sometimes Russian comes to me as easily as English, for whatever reason, it is the language that I had the easiest time learning. My teacher thought I was joking when I said I had never heard it spoken before I joined the class. I took 4 college level classes in a year and a half. It just clicked."

"Мы должны использовать это в наших интересах когда-то. " (We will have to use that to our advantage some time) Callen suggests.

"Это было бы изгнать их с ума, если мы говорили на русском языке перед ними." (That would drive them crazy if we spoke Russian in front of them.) They both turn to look at all of them staring at them. "Told you so." Nell laughs and smacks Callen on his arm.

"That's not very nice; you guys should speak in a language that no one else understands." Eric whines.

"Just practicing" Nell says "I don't get to speak it very often. Except when I am talking with my old professor, it's nice to be able to. I promise, I won't ever say anything mean about you, Deeks maybe but not anyone else."

"Time is about up, we should probably get back to work. So Hetty doesn't regret letting us out." Sam says, as he is always the voice of reason in the group.

After getting back to the office, Nell checks in with Hetty on her profile. "Very well done, Ms. Jones, have you given any thought to your approach to how to get into the group of friends at the club?"

"I think I may go there tonight, to scope out the place. It shouldn't be too busy and I can see how the dynamic of the place is with less people there. I would like to do this before we tell any of the others that I am doing this. I don't want any of them to worry about me and try to help out."

"Are you sure you are ok with this? I can have Tara put a tracker in some of your clothes so that I can always see where you are."

"I figured you would have had her do that anyways, as well as hide a button camera on me too."

"Well, I did but I wanted you to have some say in it as well. You know me well, Ms. Jones. If you do this, though please be careful; do not put yourself in harm's way. I would appreciate it if you checked in occasionally with me as well." Handing her a phone, that looks quite similar to her personal phone. "This is just like the one I gave you before; it will track your position as well as send all messages and calls here to be recorded as well. This way we can have a trail of information if they do let you into their circle of friends."

"Thanks Hetty, I know signs to look for now. I will be fine. I will trying and keep you up to date if I go out." Leaving the office, heading over to Tara's wardrobe room to find out what is hidden where and to have her make a few alterations to items she made for her. Trying to decide how she is going to approach this and what she is going to do once at the club.

**What will Nell do? How is she going to handle going undercover? Also how will the team take it once they find out what she is doing?**


End file.
